


A Galaxy in Turmoil

by TheLordHighVanguardOfBlobbiness



Series: A Galaxy in Turmoil [1]
Category: Halo, Mass Effect
Genre: Minimal-Overkill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordHighVanguardOfBlobbiness/pseuds/TheLordHighVanguardOfBlobbiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a forerunner seed-fleet awakens after 300,000 years of slumber, the entire galaxy is shaken to its foundations. New technology is introduced, alliances are made, and hostilities ensue. A darkness is growing, and war drums sound in the distance. Only a united front will survive the coming war. Will they be strong enough to put their differences aside and work towards their survival, or will the races of the galaxy be turned to ash once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Galaxy in Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is only an expositional chapter. The rest of the chapters in this work will be three to four times as long, and on occasion even six times. People willing to beta, please leave a comment or PM me.

A fleet hung in the starlit void, and silence ran rampant throughout the desolate halls of the abandoned warships. A long-forgotten battle left debris scattered around the surrounding area, the gutted hulls of gargantuan Starcraft softly illuminated by the light of a nearby star. 

Faint movement could be seen within the formation, small craft flitting in between and around the starships, making repairs to the dilapidated seed ships and perfecting weaponry on the larger fortress-class battleships. Like bees in a hive, but every movement was the epitome of perfected coordination.

The eerie calm had encompassed this place for nearly 300,000 years, new ships being added to the collective here and there, but nothing really major. From afar, the system was largely unremarkable, and it's because of this fact that they have remained undiscovered for so long.

A sudden flash of blinding crimson light bathed the peripherals of the system, and the high pitched ring of a bell sounded throughout the otherwise silent expanse of space. (AN 1)

\-------------------------------------

The sleek, angular hull of an S.T.G prowler was outlined by the light of the citadel as it was propelled towards the mass-relay. On the outside, it was the essence of professionalism, a matte black Omni-paint covering every surface of the stealth vessel. The clearly visible weapons combined with its impressive design gave it an intimidating figure, and an aura of menace hung around the Starcraft. 

The bridge was a different story. Salarians chatted idly over mugs of hot chocolate, and their captain gazed across his command with a visage of contentment. (AN 2)The overall atmosphere was one of comfort, strange considering each and every one of them was a trained killer.

The S.T.G is a brutally efficient special forces unit deployed by the salarian Union for acts of assassination and sabotage, and occasionally illegal exploration of dormant mass relays. To see such a group of hardened soldiers acting like this would usually be considered out of place, but who was he to ruin what little down time they were provided? A nearby conversation caught his ear.

“Kirrahe, the star-map is acting up again. Still have that chit with the install?” Rang the shrill voice of a young scientist, Mordin Solus he thought, and the salarian in question handed the requested device over without so much as a glance at his friends display.

“What happened this time? This is the third time this week, stupid machines.” He gave his own console a light kick as he said this, using the act to push him over to his friends work station.

The reply came quick, Mordin barely looking up from the holographic display.“Just a slight glitch, cluster dropped off the map. How was your leave?” Kirrahe leaned backwards in his chair, and a sigh of bliss escaped his scaled lips.

“You know the new bar in the wards, Horizon I think it's called?” A nod was mordins response. “Well, some human tried to pick a fight with one of the rookies. I guess he thought it would be easy fighting a salarian. Next thing he knew he was flat on his ass with a broken ankle and a dislocated arm. You should have seen the look on his face!” The last part of the sentence was littered with poorly hidden laughs, and the shout of “Damn straight!” from the rookie in question was enough to put kirrahe over the edge. Mordin joined in, and soon, the rest of the group that was present was laughing.

“Anyways,” kirrahe continued, “How was your leave, Mordin? Find any babes to hook up with?” The questions sudden nature and the suggestive wriggle of Kirrahe’s eye-ridges caused the scientist-turned-navigation officer to blanch.

“No, you of all people should know how bad I am when it comes to talking to girls. I mean… You saw what happened when I tried to ask out my crush back home…”

And indeed, kirrahe did remember. The incident ended with two soaked bio-suits, and one pissed off woman. That was a night he wouldn't soon forget. A short laugh was shared between the two before a warning put the conversation on a temporary hiatus.

“We’re approaching the relay, captain.” The idle back and forth banter stopped and those in charge of navigation assumed their positions at their consoles.

“Mordin, set course for cluster alpha, designation Theta-2A.” Mordin’s fingertips flew across the holographic display before pausing as a soft voice emanated from his terminals speakers. “Warning, data incomplete.”

Confused, Mordin entered the coordinates again, receiving the same warning in response.

“Captain, the navigation data is incomplete.” Stauhns eye-ridge raised in question. “Mordin, it's most likely because the relay is dormant. Make the jump anyway, we’ll just activate it on the way back.”

Mordin accepted his captains explanation, and pressed accept. The outside of the craft warped into streaks of white and blue, and with that they were off. It only took a couple moments before the streaks of light reverted to the usual star-filled backdrop of space. 

That's when the absence of anything solar system related was noted. It was also about the time the massive hulking starships of DOOM made themselves known. A shrill scream rang out, kind of like a woman would scream in a bad horror film, and everyone turned to Kirrahe with a deadpan. He smiled sheepishly as he turned his Omni-tool off.

After that, the bridge erupted into a flurry of disciplined activity, and a red beam shot out from the largest ship in the formation. It was an absolute monster, coming in at 117 kilometers long, and half as tall. Orange light ran across their hulls, illuminating the angular edges of the vessels. The smallest craft was over 5 kilometers for crying out loud!

“Captain,” an aura of nervousness hung in the air, “We’re… We’re being hailed.” The captain steeled his emotions, putting on an expression of cold indifference and calculation. The bridge was absolutely silent, and with the press of a button an image popped up on the bridge. An image of… A floating eyeball? Huh.

That’s new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of A Galaxy in Turmoil! The ending was kind of rushed, and the first chapter is short, but I thought it was a good place to end it. The next chapter will be at least three times as long, and I plan to keep a steady update speed of once every week and a half or so. I'll update it on Tuesdays or Wednesday's. 
> 
> Also, further explenations on weird things:
> 
> AN1 : Yes, I am aware that sound can't travel in space, but shush! Cool exposition woo!
> 
> AN2 : I've always been a foodie, and as such I've wanted to know how certain races took to human foods and drinks. Salarians and hot chocolate just seem right to me.
> 
> Anyways, reviews are always greatly appreciated, as I can always improve. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
